Bitter Sweet
by RegretOrRejoice
Summary: A series of short chapters about how Anna became the woman we know her to be through loss, love, and broken promises.
1. Promises

**Bitter Sweet**

**A series of short chapters about how Anna became the woman we know her to be through loss, love and heartbreak.**

"Anna, sweety, what's wrong?" Anna's mother asked, staring down at her daughter's tear streaked face. "Oh my goodness! What happened?" Her mother noticed the bruises that were beginning to show around Anna's eye and face.

"Well, I-I was just playing with the other kids and being real nice like you always told me," Anna sniffled, "But then th-they started calling me mean names and s-saying that I wasn't normal. They called me a-a _freak_."

"Oh, my baby," Anna's mother cooed, scooping the six year old into her arms as she began to see where this was going.

"So then I- well, I hit one of them, momma. I didn't mean to hurt them too bad I just wanted them to stop being so mean. But then they all got mad and started hitting me back. I ran away, momma, I just turned and ran as fast I could!"

"Anna-" Her mother began, but Anna recognized the tone of her voice and quickly jumped in.

"I'm sorry, momma. I know you told me to never hit anyone, but they were so mean! Please, don't be mad at me!"

"Anna, I'm not mad," her mother soothed. "As long as you learn from this. You are not a freak, but you are special. You must remember that. And sometimes other people become jealous when they are around people who are special. You have a power, Anna, and you must control it. You are stronger than those other kids. It is much easier for you to hurt them. One day, you will find people who are more like you, but even then, you will be unique. Today, you had a right to be angry. But you should not have acted the way you did." Anna blushed and buried her head into her mother's shoulder. "Look at me, Anna, and promise me this. It is okay to get angry, but you must _never_ let it change who you are."

"I promise, momma," Anna said, wrapping her arms around her mother and pulling her into a hug.


	2. Candies

Anna sat in an unfamiliar chair, in an unfamiliar hall. The_ Schola Prima_. That's what the strange men had called it. But Anna didn't take the time to notice her new surroundings. Coming home from school and finding out that her mother was dead- no, _murdered_- had made it eventful enough already. She didn't need to be whisked off to this strange place and hear the news that she wasn't human. That she was part vampire. _Svetocha_, that is what they called her. And her mother had been one too. And that wasn't all because apparently a real vampire, a sucker, had killed her mother and would stop at nothing to kill her too.

This was just like the stories her mother used to tell her. But Anna had always believed they were just that, stories. Not real life. But now it looked like she was wrong.

She was 14 now and her red hair fell in long locks past her shoulders. She had just finished talking with the Council and was sitting outside, waiting for someone to come and bring her to her rooms.

The tears flowed freely down her face as she sat hunched over on the seat._ Dead, my mom is dead_, she thought. The shock was fading and in its place came a pain like she had never known. Her tears grew to sobs and her body shook uncontrollably. Anna felt empty, empty and cold.

"You must be Anna," a boy's voice said as Anna felt someone take a seat in the chair next to her. She looked up and into the warm blue eyes of a handsome boy with dirty blond hair. She felt herself blush, filled with embarrassment at him seeing her like this when a moment before she had thought there was nothing she would ever feel but pain. "Here," he said, holding out a handkerchief to her. Anna hesitated. Although he seemed younger, she noticed he possessed the same odd grace as the men in the Council had. It made her uncomfortable to be around people she had previously did not believe existed.

He must have seen her hesitation because he took her hand and placed the handkerchief in it himself. "I'm Christophe," he continued.

Anna nodded, not trusting herself to speak and knowing he already knew her name anyway. She wiped at her face, but more tears just replaced the old ones. She tried to hold them back, but that only caused her to make little choking sounds in the back of her throat.

Surprisingly, his arm came around her shoulders and she found herself leaning in to him, grateful for the comfort.

"I'm sorry about your mother, but I know that it's going to get better. It's safe here and you'll be able to learn and train too," Christophe said.

While listening to him talk, Anna found it easier to take control of herself again. She pulled herself off him, not without reluctance, and looked into his face. "Train?" she asked, "Like, learn how to fight?"

"Yep," he said, smiling at her eagerness. "It is extremely important that you learn to protect yourself. In fact, I'll be the one to train you. That is, if you can think you can handle it." He said this with a challenge in his eyes.

"Oh, I'm sure I'll be fine," she teased. And just like that, something miraculous happened. Anna smiled, her loss momentarily forgotten. Christophe smiled back. He had a truly beautiful smile and Anna felt something open in her chest that moments before she had not known existed. It is hard to explain, but it seems it can simply be described as _hope_.

"Here, have this," he said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a delicately wrapped candy. "I was just at the cafeteria. They're delicious."

"Oh, thanks," Anna replied, popping it into her mouth. As soon as it passed her lips, flavor exploded into her mouth. "Ewww, bitter," she said, scrunching up her nose and making a face.

"Just wait," Christophe said, holding up a hand.

"Ohhhh," she whimpered as the candy changed into incredible sweetness. He laughed and she smiled too. "You're right. It is delicious," Anna said. She was sad when the candy finally dissolved leaving behind a faint trail of sweetness.

"I'm always right," Christophe stated with another flash of that gorgeous smile and Anna jokingly gave his arm a punch.

"Why would they do that?" Anna questioned, "Hide something so sweet inside something so bitter?"

Christophe shrugged. "I guess they just wanted to protect it."

"Anna Glavato," a voice rang out from the hall. Anna turned and saw another _djamphir_, this one older with broad shoulders and dark brown hair cut short to his head. "My name is Bruce. I will be the head of your guard and I am here to lead you to your rooms," He said stiffly with little friendliness.

_Guard?_ Anna thought, _Well, this will be interesting_.

She stood to follow Bruce, but not before she turned back to Christophe and smiled. "Thank you," she said. He nodded. "I mean it. You've really helped me."

"Honestly, it was my pleasure," Christophe said.

Anna left, but she couldn't resist stopping before she turned the corner to catch one last glance at Christophe's figure. She smiled, thinking that things might not be as bad as she feared.


	3. Newcomers

"Hmmm," Anna mumbled, holding up a green laced top and looking in her mirror. It was a nice shirt, but would Christophe like it?

No, she decided, it clashed with her eyes.

Anna had been at The Schola for four months and the entire time she had been treated like royalty. She had her own room with blue trimming and could order whatever she wanted at any time. So far, Anna had been sticking to the basic stuff, not wanting to go overboard. Who knew how much money this place actually had? Besides, her mother had always warned her not to take things for granted. Anna had everything she needed.

Everything, that is, besides a certain blue eyed boy who was determined to play hard to get. At least, that was the only explanation Anna had for the way he acted. Really, she was the only girl in a school filled with boys. How could he _not_ want her? And yet, he seemed determined to remain merely friends with her. She saw him nearly every day for sparing practice and although they were close, Christophe rarely returned her flirts and refused to make a move himself.

Suddenly, Anna remembered last night: Christophe and her had had a long training session that had ran late. He had dismissed her guard and walked her to her room himself. Anna had practically glowed with pleasure. They had stood outside her door for a bit, talking about her classes. Anna couldn't help but giggle to herself, recalling how she had yawned and he had made her go to bed. He promised he would see her during breakfast the next morning. And then, right before he said goodnight, he kissed her! Yes, it was only on the cheek. But still, this was major progress.

She continued to rummage through her drawers until she pulled out a scoop necked red top to wear with her black pants.

_Perfect_, she thought. Christophe would not be able to keep his eyes off her. Red was truly her color.

She sauntered down to the cafeteria with a renewed determination to make Christophe fall head over heels in love with her.

She passed through the hallways that had recently become her home. It still hurt when she thought of her mother and her old home, but her life was so busy now that it was easy to focus on other things. Sure, the classes were boring unless they involved Christophe, but at least it was something to do.

All of sudden, Anna stopped walking. She heard voices around the corner. And not just any voices, but a _girl's_ voice.

Anna moved more quietly, fearing the worst, and was able to poke her head around the corner to see who it was.

Her heart stopped.

There, sitting in the same chairs that she sat in on her first day, was a girl with dark, wavy hair and a mouse-like face. The girl was sobbing. _Gross, I definitely did not cry like that on my first day._ But that wasn't the scary part. No, the worst was the boy sitting next to her who had his arm around her. The boy who had been the only thing on Anna's mind ever since she arrived at this place.

Christophe.

Anna stumbled back. No, no, no, no. This could not be happening. The way Christophe was looking at that girl, it was like, like... He had never looked at her like that! Clearly, the girl was another svetocha. There could be no other explanation for why she was here. Which meant that Anna would no longer be the only girl around all these boys.

And now the hurt was transforming into rage. Rage at the stupid girl in the chair who just decided to enter Anna's life and destroy everything!

Anna snapped. She had lost her home and her mother. She was not about to lose the one thing she still cared about.

_Well, it looks like someone will have to teach this girl just how things are going to work around here._ Anna's mother had always told her that she was special. That she was powerful. Looks like it was time to put that power to use.

Anna turned around and took a different path toward the cafeteria, swaying her hips perhaps a little more than usual. The other girl was _so_ drab. With Anna's fiery hair and pointed features, there was really no competition. Whatever, Anna would make sure there was no way anyone would like that girl over her.

She entered the cafeteria and was about to move towards her usually spot in the corner where she ate alone when she noticed something that had barely registered before. Anna was always so focused on getting Christophe's attention that she hadn't realized how many of the other boys never took their eyes off her.

_Two can play this game_, Anna thought and she changed her course towards a table filled with attractive _djamphir _boys.

"Hey, boys," she said in her most pretty voice. "Mind if I take a seat?"

They practically fell over themselves to make room for her. She could definitely get used to this.

"Oh darn," she whined, "I just sat down and I completely forget to get some breakfast! You," she pointed to the boy sitting across from her, only slightly aware that she was acting ditzy and snobby, "be a doll and go get it for me, please?" She batted her eyes and gave her sweetest smile.

He was up in a flash, nodding and looking extremely pleased.

Anna ate with them, laughed with them and flipped her hair as much as she could. Still, there was no sign of Christophe or the annoying girl. Frustrated, she stood and left. Her guard soon fell into step behind her.

"Is there anything we can get for you, Anna?" Bruce asked.

"No-," she started but faltered. _If I'm going to do this I have got to do it all the way_, she thought.

"Actually, there is. Do me a favor and call me Milady from now on, alright? I am svetocha and deserve to be treated with some respect."

"Yes, of course, uh Milady," he replied.

Anna smirked and walked away.


	4. Pieces

Bloomed. Yes, she had finally bloomed!

Anna stared at herself in the mirror. Silkier hair, smoother skin, more toned muscles, and oh yes, definitely bigger breasts.

It had happened over night. Anna hadn't felt a thing. But now, gazing at the new her, Anna was _impressed_. And she was certain that Christophe would be too.

It was early, a little before Anna would normally be going down to eat breakfast. _Good_, she thought, _Christophe will still be in his room and there is no need to worry about running into the little mouse face. _

Anna scowled as her thoughts drifted to Elizabeth. It had been ten months since Elizabeth had arrived. And for ten months, Elizabeth had been the center of Christophe's world. Luckily, things were about to change. Elizabeth hadn't bloomed yet. But now Anna had! And, she couldn't help but admit it, she looked irresistible.

Anna flounced out of the room, nearly giggling with excitement.

She arrived at Christophe's door and knocked. Quickly, she straightened her red sun dress and smoothed her hair.

The door flew open and Christophe was there. Anna's breath caught in her throat. No matter how many times she saw him, he still took her breath away. His light hair fell perfectly on his face. His blue eyes seemed to pierce right through her.

"Anna," he said, a little startled. He leaned against the doorway, smooth as ever. "What are you doin- oh! Looks like you've bloomed." He smiled at her.

"Yes! Can I come in for a minute?" She tilted her head and looked up at him, batting her eyelashes.

"Yeah, sure." He stepped aside and allowed her to strut into the room. It was a tiny, neat room with a bed tucked into the corner and a chest of drawers on the side. There was also a desk and a lamp, but that was all. Plain and simple. Of course, it was only temporary. Christophe was always disappearing for long periods of times to do who-knows-what. When Anna asked, he always just said it was work.

Anna immediately crossed the room and sat on his bed. "So Christophe, I've been thinking a lot about us."

"Oh, um, you have?" For once, Christophe looked caught off guard.

"Yes. You see, I really like you, Christophe. I mean, I really, _really_ like you. And I know you feel the same way about me. I get that your shy and you're worried about Elizabeth, but I really think we should be together. Elizabeth will get over it. It's not like she wasn't expecting it. I mean, isn't it obvious? You're you and I'm me. We're perfect! So why wait?" She watched as his face went from confused, and surprised to worried. _It must be the blooming. I really can have that effect of people_, she thought.

"Look Anna-" he began. But she wouldn't have it. Anna had waited too long for this moment and now, she felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She had finally told Christophe her feelings! She felt invincible.

"No, don't say anything. Just kiss me." In a flash, she was up and across the room. She put her hands on his shoulders and smacked her lips onto his.

Their lips had barely brushed when Christophe's arms shot out and shoved her back. _Hard_.

"What the heck, Anna!" He exclaimed, wiping his mouth on his hand.

"Wha-what do you mean?" Anna said, shocked. This was not going as she expected. Tears stung her eyes as she fought to hold them back.

"Oh, gosh," said Christophe, noticing her tears. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so harsh, I was just surprised. Anna, you know I don't feel that way about you."

Suddenly, everything became clear in Anna's eyes. "This is because of Elizabeth, isn't it? That little slut! How can you stand her! She is so annoying, but you never see that, do you? Because you're _in love with her_." The last words came out like daggers. All her hurt and rage came boiling out.

He shook his head. "No, Anna, you're wrong. I'm not in love with Elizabeth. We're best friends, that's all. This has nothing to do with her. It's about you. There was once a time when I might have considered it. But not anymore."

She rolled her eyes, clearly disbelieving. "Why not, huh? If it's not Elizabeth, then what on earth could be stopping you from liking me? I mean, come _on_. Are you gay? Is that it? Or is it because -"

"IT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE BITTER!" He yelled, completely losing his patience. "You're selfish, vain, lazy, and you never think of anyone except yourself! You've changed, Anna. I don't know what it was, but something has turned you from someone I could actually see myself loving to someone who I would be happy to _never_ see again."

Anna felt his words hit her and the world began to spin. She had never, never in a million years expected that to be his response. The tears were flowing freely now and there was nothing she could do to stop them. Christophe had never screamed at her, at least not like that. But if that was how he truly felt, Anna did not know how she could go on. She pushed herself out of the room and sprinted through the halls. Afterwards, she couldn't remember the run to her room. His words rang in her ears the whole way. All she knew was that she collapsed onto her bed right before the sobs hit. And once they started, there was nothing she could do to stop them.

He had yelled at her for changing, but it had been for him that she had changed. She had given everything for her feelings for him and now look were it got her?

Slowly, after what felt like hours, the tears began to stop. Her pillow was soaked and she was left feeling empty and hollow inside. She crawled off the bed and moved to stand in front of the mirror.

Her face was red and splotchy. Her hair, plastered to the side of her face with her tears. Her eyes were bloodshot and her makeup ran down her face like blood.

Shame washed through her as she stared at what she had been reduced to. It soon turned to a boiling rage.

Anna screamed, a blood curling sound that only a _svetocha_ is capable of making. She picked up her brush from the vanity table and hurled it at the mirror. With a crack, the mirror shattered.

Never again would she put so much trust into another person. Never again would she give out her heart. No more would she shed tears or feel so worthless. She was done trying to fit in with what others wanted her to be. Anna had never felt so disgusted with herself in her life and _someone was going to pay._

Elizabeth. She would regret ever walking into Anna's life. Anna hated her. She thought she knew what hatred was before, but she was wrong. Anna wouldn't care if Elizabeth dropped dead. In fact, she would welcome it.

Anna sank to her knees, shaking with anger. She would make a plan to bring down both Christophe and Elizabeth, maybe even the entire Order. And there was only the tiniest voice inside her head, tugging at an old forgotten memory of a promise about to be lost.

Anna was broken and there was no one left to pick up the pieces.

**Alright, that's all! I felt like Anna's character had a lot more background that we never really uncovered in the stories. I mean, she couldn't have always been that mean! I hoped you liked it and please review! I love constructive criticism so don't be afraid to tell me what annoyed you, no matter how small it is!**


End file.
